You Belong With Me
by Myrle 16
Summary: An SG1 songfic to taylor swift's song "you belong with me". Really rather random! But much better than it sounds!


**This is a "what if?" story/song fic. I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me" and this idea sort of came to me! I apologize that's it's not your typical song fic. But please bear with me! it's a combination of firsts! This is my first "one-shot" and my first song fic. **

All members of SG-1 were in the gate room. With the exception of Vala Mal Doran. As usual she was the last to enter. Once the gate was dialled, the walked up the ramp and through the event horizon.

Twelve hours later, Sam Carter was lying with her back to the ground trying to fix the DHD. Cam Mitchell was watching her tap her foot to the music playing on her ipod and laughed. Looking around, he saw Vala and Daniel in a heated discussion. While Teal'c was pacing in front of the gate. Cam decide to get up and ask Sam if she knew how much longer it would take until they would be able to get back to the SGC when a flash of light and the sound of and explosion knocked him to the ground. Remembering that he'd forgotten to call him mother the night before what the last thought that crossed Cam's mind before he blacked out.

Standing up, Sam Carter started to dial the DHD. While she dialled, she listened to Taylor Swift sing "You Belong With Me". when the DHD imploded.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend. She's upset she's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I doI'm in my room, its a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do _

Sam opened her eyes, to hear Taylor Swift's voice singing "You Belong With Me" playing on her radio. After turning her radio off, Sam rolled over to see her dad standing in her doorway telling her that she had to get her butt out of bed and get ready for school. Sitting up, Sam looked around and saw that she was in her old room. Remaining calm, Sam decided to get out of bed and do what her "father" had suggested. All sense of calm left when she saw herself in the mirror. It was then that she screamed and passed out.

Vala Mal Doran was ecstatic when she realized she was seventeen again. Right away she noticed things about the way her life was taking place that were different from what actually happened. First of all her parents were both alive and happily married. And Second, she was living on Earth. After getting dressed she ran out to her car and drove off to the place where she was told Sam lived.

Pulling into the driveway, Vala walked up to the door and was greeted by Sam. Only this Sam was wearing a green sweater and blue Capri's. her hair was in a high pony tail and she had wide rim glasses on her face. It wasn't until the two 'girls' were at school that they were accustomed to the changes they saw. Youth was hard to get used to. After finding a parking spot, the girls walked into the school to see posters advertising for prom all over the school.

It wasn't until lunch that they found Cam, Daniel and Teal'c. They decided to meet at the main doors to go home. When the end of the day came, Vala and Sam found themselves standing at the doors alone. Walking through the school to find the guys, they found themselves in the football field bleachers watching the three male members of SG1 participating in football practice. It was then that a girl neither Vala nor Sam knew came up to them and told Sam that she was late for practice. Looking at the girl strangely, Sam found herself being pulled away from Vala and toward a group of girls who looked to be practicing a cheer.

Once there, the girls started to bombard her with questions. They wanted to know how her relationship was going and why she was hanging out with Vala Mal Doran. By the end of football practice, Sam had figured out that Vala was the "sexy ****" and Sam was the Captain of the cheerleader squad. She learned that Vala used to be the captain, and was going out with Daniel, but Daniel lived next door to Sam and Vala dumped him for Cam and Daniel was with Sam for a while.

It was then that Cam, Daniel and Teal'c came up to her and the squad. After excusing herself, Sam and the "guys" headed for the door. Vala met them there. Once they were in the parking lot, they talked over what they had learned.

Each of them had woken up in the morning to be in the house they had grown up in. like Sam and Vala found, there were things that were very different, for instance, Teal'c had no symbote pouch and no gold tattoo on hid forehead. Daniel had a younger sister and both of his parents were alive. Cam's dad had not leg injury. Like Sam they all were quite scared when they saw a seventeen year old version of themselves.

After talking it over, Sam thought she had figured out what was going on. She noticed things that seemed to remind her of' the song she had been listening to. Cam asked her if she knew of a way to get out of the "fix" they were in. Sam went on to explain that there were differences between what was happening to SG1 and what happened in the song. Sam thought that if they were able to get things to the way they were at the beginning of the song, it might "fix things". \

Daniel Jackson looked out his window to see Sam Carter sitting on a bed that was covered in text books. Seeing her look up, he Picked up a note book he wrote a message to her. After asking Sam if she was going to the dance, he waited for her answer. "no, studying". his reply was simple. "wish you were". Sam smiled as she watched Daniel leave his room to go to the dance. Once he was gone, she stood and started to get ready for the dance.

Meanwhile; Cam, Teal'c and Vala were already at the dance. Once Daniel walked into the room, they got ready for Sam to arrive. When Cam saw Sam walk in, he gave Teal'c the signal, and Taylor Swift started to play on the speaker. It was then that Sam "found" Daniel in the back corner with Vala. After a very public display, Sam had not only broken up with Daniel, but she'd also told Vala that she wanted nothing to do with the cheerleading squad.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time!If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me! You belong with me!Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself "Hey isn't this easy?"And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down. You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, Whatch'a doing with a girl like that?She wears high heels, I wear sneakers! She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me!Standin' by, waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me! You belong with me!Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with 't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me! Have you ever thought just maybe, You belong with me! You belong with me! _

After this, Sam, Teal'c and Cam left the dance while Vala and Daniel were seen in the middle of the dance floor the rest of the night.

THE END

Kidding! I wouldn't do that!!

When Sam got back to her house, she thought that the fact that it hadn't worked meant they would never get home, but when she woke up the next morning, she was lying in one of the beds in the infirmary.

**And for those of you who will want to know, imploded means it collapsed on itself. But in this case, it caused a mini explosion in the process. Sorry this is so long, it was my first song fic., and didn't get posted first. Besides, I think I like my other one better, . . . Anyway, Read it! Review it!**


End file.
